My Heart Will Go On
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: Near. Far. Wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open that door. And you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on and on. ItaHina. One sided SasuHina.


**This is my FIRST EVER ItaHina story~! Kyaaaa~! i am so happy!**

**Please, REVIEW? I hope someone will like this! Saranghae, yeoreobeun! :)**

**-❤Hime**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER will be mine! If it is... ITACHI-SAMA will end up with me! XD**

* * *

"Hinata-sama, where to?"

The girl addressed gazed at the man and smiled. "To Amaterasu Hotel, please."

His driver and bodyguard, Ko, bowed at her and started maneuvering the car towards the way to Uchiha's Amaterasu Hotel.

Hyuuga Hinata, age 22, is known to be a very beautiful, kind, caring, courteous and humble woman in the corporate world. She is currently the Executive Senior Vice President of Byakugan Enterprises and is under the supervision of her genius cousin, Hyuuga Neji who is acting President and CEO of Hyuuga Corp. As an heiress, Hinata NEVER agreed on arranged marriages. But she, for one, agreed on her own. All because she is in love with the man she was arranged to be married.

"My lady, we are here."

Her bubbles popped when she heard Ko opened her door waiting for her to come out of the car.

She looked up at him and smiled her kindest and proceeded to get out of the car.

"Thank you, Ko-san."

The man smiled and bowed at her. "My pleasure, Hinata-sama."

"Hina."

Her head turned to the entrance of the building and saw none other than her fiancè. She smiled her brightest and walked towards the man she loved dearly. "'Tachi."

Uchiha Itachi, age 27, is the prodigy of his clan. He is known as the man closest to perfection; he is kind, gentle, intelligent, and handsome, very much the man every woman would want to be with. Itachi is currently in command of the Uchiha Global, the number 1 leading business empire in Japan which makes him the youngest and richest billionaire bachelor. And beside every man, is a woman of his status, that happens to be Hyuuga Hinata. They've been arranged to be married ever since Itachi was 12 and Hinata was 7. It's almost 2 years since they've been together.

"You've been burning yourself to work again, 'Tachi-sama."

He smiled and held her hand. "It's fine because you're here to take the stress away."

"Hm... I am." She tiptoed to kiss his left cheek, then interlaced their fingers.

"Shall we go?"

"Uhn." She smiled and turned to her driver. "Ko-san, you can go back now. I'll be fine with Itachi."

"Yes, my lady. I'm going now, Hinata-sama." He bowed to Hinata and then to Itachi. "Itachi-sama."

"Thank you, Ko." Itachi nodded at Ko and then tugged Hinata's hand to walk beside him. They entered the building, but headed to the underground parking to get to Itachi's car. "How's your day, Hime?"

She gave his hand a squeeze earning her a curious gaze from her fiancè. "It's fine. Neji-nii visited me and said I did a great job from the council's meeting. I thought I was a goner, you know?"

"Well, Neji is quite a great teacher."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Ita-chi-sa-ma."

He smiled at her cute pronunciation. "I just gave you some business advises, but Neji did 75% of what you need to know about your corp."

"You truly don't give yourself enough credit." She stuck her tongue out at him.

***Tic!***

She opened the car door and went inside the passenger seat. She heard him chuckle and he also get inside the car and started the engine.

"What did I do for you to give me praises?"

"Hm... You're the one who encouraged me the most. Uhm... You're also the one to hug me when I need comfort. You kiss me as assurance of good fortune. And you're definitely the one to blame for my confidence."

"Love."

"Hm?"

"I do them for you because of love."

He saw her lips gracefully curving into that of a beautiful smile. "Aw! I love you too, 'Tachi!"

He lightly chuckled and started pulling out of the parking area. "So where does the lovely lady want to go?"

"Your condo please."

He gazes at her then back to the road. "Why?"

"I want to do something for you."

"Hn. Is my shy Hime trying to seduce me?"

She felt her cheeks heat up. "O-Of course n-not! I... I... You..."

His chuckle teased her. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

"Mou~ Itachi-sama is a bad boy."

"Whoever said I'm nice?" And then he chuckled.

.

.

.

They safely arrived at his condo earning nice greetings from the staffs they encountered.

"Ne, Itachi." She calls out as they entered his room.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever felt like rejecting Fugaku Otou-san when he said I am to be your wife?"

"No."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Since you're 12?!"

"No. Since the first time I saw you."

"You mean... When I played with Sasuke in your muddy training ground?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened in surprise. So Itachi loved her for 17 years now! It is true when they say love can last a long time.

"I loved you even since when you're in diapers."

"Hey, I'm out of diapers at the age of 5!" She protested, which made Itachi laugh lightly.

She does make him happy. She thought he just respected her a lot and treated her like Sasuke, a younger sibling.

She loved this young man ever since she's 15. She viewed him as the person she look up to the most, besides her cousin, of course. She always thought he'd love smarter and stronger women, not like her. She even thought he'd love a tall woman, like a model-type.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Uhm... Nothing. Itachi..."

"Yes, my Hime?"

"Will you like it if I move in with you?"

He stopped whatever he is doing with his things and turned to her. "Why would you want to live with me?"

Her face was painted with light blush that made her even prettier in his eyes. "Uhm... I... I want be closer... with you... And... you know... Cook for you every morning... Sleep beside you at night..."

He walked towards her, smiled, and cupped her cheeks. "Thank you, Hime. I'll be more than happy to be with you, but that is when you are ready."

"I am ready. I am also ready to marry you, Ita-chan..."

He raised his left eyebrow. "Hinata? Is something bothering you?"

She looked up to him biting her lower lip. "N-Nothing..."

"Hm." He pulled her to his couch and sat, pulling her to sit in his lap. "Alright, what's the problem?" He asked as he searched her eyes for clues.

"Uhm... I'm just... afraid."

"Afraid of what, my love?"

"Afraid that you might... find someone... better than me..."

He raised his eyebrow again. "Hm? Why would you think that?"

"I saw them. Those women trying to catch your attention. They didn't know you're already taken. They didn't know that you're already mine. They're trying to claim you, like a prize. And I can't compete with them. They're too..."

"Too, what?"

"Too... beautiful. They are really competitive, and smart, and gorgeous, and sexy, and alluring, and... men want those type of girls."

Now, Itachi learned to hide his emotions well, but for moments like this with this woman, he cannot help but show her what he feels. He tried suppressing his chuckle but he just cannot contain them. This woman is the only woman -aside from his mother, of course- who can truly elicit unknown responses from him.

"What? Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny, and I am serious." She pouted like an adorable high school girl, which made him touch her chin.

"I do not actually belong to the general category of men. I love you, Hinata-hime. Please don't feel so below those women. You are actually above them. You are very unique, and if you noticed, you are the only one who can make me smile, and laugh... And you are the only one who has the power over me."

"R-Really?" She looked up to him with teary-eyes.

"Really." He wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, and then he kissed her in the lips. The act he rarely does, and if he did, it always brings deeper emotions from her.

She just loves this man very much, and he happens to feel the same way with her.

"C'mon, cook for me? I'm really hungry now."

She smiled, stood up, kissed his right cheek and cheered. "Okay, let's go!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke, age 23, current CEO of Uchiha Clothing Line is the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. He is also popular with the ladies for harboring the same Uchiha genes as his older brother. He is very stoic and cold, but he is actually nice when you get to know the real him. Unfortunately, he only allowed a VERY few people to get close with him...

Like his future-sister-in-law. He opened up to her years ago, she's the only one he actually considered of EVER dating only to realize she's going to be his brother's fiancée.

"Hinata."

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I accompanied a friend for a check-up."

"Oh... Do I know this friend?"

"No. Anyway, excuse me for a bit. I need to make a call."

"Oh, okay." He nodded, then he distanced himself as he make a call.

She watched him furrowed his brows and irritation is clear in his face. She watched him turned off his call and slip his phone in his slacks.

She watched him walk towards her with a stoic face.

"Hey."

"Uhn. So... Is your friend going to be okay?"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, she saw the hint of pain in his eyes, he turned to the other direction and then the emotion vanished. "To tell you the truth... He's... He's got a few months to live."

She heard the sadness in his voice. She wanted to comfort her soon-to-be-brother-in-law, but hesitated to. She didn't know how he will react to her words and actions. So she just choose to utter some words. "I think... you should make the best out of his remaining days, then. I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, I think so too. Thanks, Hinata."

"N-No problem."

"So how about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh! Uhm, you remember Sakura-chan? She's a doctor here. I just paid her a visit." She smiled, the smile he has always been fond of ever since he was five.

"Ah, that annoying girl."

"I am not that annoying girl anymore, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke and Hinata both turned to the direction where the voice of the person came from.

"Hinata-chan, I thought you went back to work." She smiled at her.

"Oh, I just happened to run into Sasuke-kun and we talked a bit."

"Well, long time no see, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at Sasuke with a knowing look.

"Hn."

"I see you still give the long paragraphs only to Hinata." She teased, and winked at the Hyuuga.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke is just depressed because his friend is confined here."

"Oh... I'm sorry, my bad. I can check on your friend if you want." Sakura offered.

"He has his own doctor, but do what you want."

"I will, so who is this friend? From high school? College?"

"No."

"Okay." She turned her gaze to Hinata. "Let's eat dinner together, Hina? I'll call for Ino, Temari and Ten."

"Uhm... I don't know, Sakura-chan. I promised Itachi I'll cook for him."

"Don't worry, I'll call him for you, and Sasuke will drive you to Hyuuga Corp., right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He nodded at her.

"I'll see you later, Hina-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved at her and disappeared in the corner.

"Hn. Let's go."

"O-Okay!"

They walked in the halls to the parking, Sasuke leading them to his car.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhn. We just finished eating."

_"Good. Just tell me when and where to fetch you."_

"I'll be fine, 'Tachi. I'll take a cab home."

_"Call me, I'll pick you up."_

"No, you should rest, I'll be safe."

_"Hime, I want to pick you up. Is it alright with you to stay with me for the night?"_

"Uhn. I'd love to."

_"Okay, see you in a bit, Hime. I love you."_

"I love you too, 'Tachi. Bye."

**.**

**(A/N: This is their sitting arrangement:**

**Sakura-Hinata-Ino**

**-Temari-TenTen)**

**.**

"Aaaw~! So he's picking you up?" Ino asked.

"Yes, he insisted."

"Aw! Itachi is so sweet! You are so lucky, Hinata!" Ten-Ten teased, Hinata blushed with a smile.

"So that means no clubbing for us. Ow~ There's a lot of handsome men in Fire Club!" Temari grumbled.

"Te-Temari-chan! Shikamaru-kun will surely be jealous if you go clubbing." Hinata squeaked in embarrassment.

"Oh, how I wish he will show that kind of emotion. All he portrays is his laziness!" Temari pouted, while the other girls laughed.

Sakura elbowed her and grinned brightly. "Do you think Sasuke-kun is already dating someone?"

"N-No. 'Tachi always complains about it."

"Oh! I love where this goes! Continue, Hinata!" Ino squeals and scooted closer to Hinata.

"He says why can't Sasuke just get his girl so he can rest in peace. Uhm... Ano... He means, Fugaku Otou-san and Mikoto Kaa-san are always bothering him about getting Sasuke a girlfriend."

The girls laughed at Itachi's predicament. "Oooh~ The Uchiha household clearly has a HUGE problem!" Ino was the one who reacted first.

"Well, yeah. Sasuke's type is TOO difficult to find. And the one he specifically wants is clearly off-limits!" Temari chuckled.

"Really? Who?" Hinata asked in awe, curious who that girl might me.

Sakura, Ino, Temari and Ten-Ten stared at her. "YOU!"

Her eyes widen at what they shouted. "W-What a-are you ta-talking a-about! S-Sasuke-kun doesn't even pay attention to m-me!" She staggers, as she sees Ino chuckles.

"Aw! You are so adorable! No wonder the Uchiha Brothers are so head over heels in love with you!" Ten-Ten giggles and then she winked at Hinata.

"You, girls, stop teasing me."

"Honey, we're just telling the truth." Temari smirked at her.

Sakura tapped her shoulder to comfort her. "Yeah, everybody noticed his 'hidden' feelings for you, even Naruto. You just happened to have this HUGE crush on his bestfriend and then suddenly fell in love with his older and hotter brother, Itachi."

Hinata was clearly embarrassed, the evidence was in her very very red face.

"Oh, it's fun to tease you, Hinata! We should move on with the next target. Because Hinata will collapse in five minutes." Sakura was the one to speak again.

"You're the next target, Forehead." Ino grinned at her pink-haired bestfriend.

.

.

.

.

"Bye, Hina! See you in our next dinner!" Ten-Ten waved good bye.

"See you soon, Ten-chan. Thank you, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." She smiled at the girls and slipped into Itachi's car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you home, girls?" Itachi asked looking from his side to Hinata's open window.

"Oh, you're too kind, Itachi. We'll be fine." Ino answered for the 4 girls.

"Besides, Naruto will pick me up. I'll take Ino with me." Sakura seconded.

Temari gave the couple a smirk. "Shika will be here in a minute."

"Neji and I still have somewhere to go to."

"Hinata and I will wait 'til the guys come and pick you up." Itachi still insisted.

"Uchiha Itachi, why can't you give some of your attitude to your brother? Seriously, he needs some of your nice-ness." Ino answered, the girls giggle, even Hinata.

"I'll take note on that, Ino-san." Itachi's remark made the girls laugh out loud.

"Go on, Itachi. I can see Neji's car from here." Ten-Ten reassured.

Suddenly, 3 cars parked in the side and in front of them.

Neji was the first to get out of the car and walked to the girls. He looked at the car near the girls and nodded at Hinata, then to Itachi. "Thank you for waiting on us and accompanying the girls, Itachi."

"No problem. I just don't want anything to happen to the ladies."

"Aw! Isn't that sweet, Shika?!" Temari squealed, clinging onto the spike-haired man. Shikamaru groaned holding onto Temari's hand that can soon rip his shirt.

"Hey, Itachi!"

"Naruto."

"Where's Sasuke? I haven't seen him the whole day!" The loud blonde earned a smack from Sakura. "Ouch! Sakura-chaaan~"

"We're going, then." Shikamaru finally spoke, nodding to Hinata, then to Itachi.

"We'll be on our way too." Itachi said.

"Thank you, everyone. Please, be careful in driving, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, Neji-nii."

"Will do, Hinata-chan! Believe it!" Naruto said grinning towards Itachi and Hinata.

"Take care, Hinata-sama. Itachi." Neji received a nod from the Uchiha.

"Bye!" Ten-Ten, Temari, Sakura and Ino shouted and waved in unison.

Itachi drove away from the group and headed towards his condo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi."

Uchiha Itachi always puts his brother first. But right now, he just doesn't want to listen to his constant plea. "Not now, Sasuke. I'm busy."

"I want to talk now, aniki. You said you will always put me before anything else. Right now is the perfect time."

Itachi paused from what he is doing and put away the papers he is reading, reviewing and signing. He sat up straight and looked into his brother's eyes. "What is it, Ototou?"

"You have to tell her now."

He shook his head. "No."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you're supposed to be a genius?"

He didn't respond.

"Itachi, tell her!"

"Don't shout, Ototou."

"You're making me! How could you do this to her? To yourself?! When do you plan on telling her? Or should I say, are you even going to tell her?!"

"I don't, and you can't. I left something for her."

Sasuke seethed, and slammed his fist in his brother's desk. "What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Hn."

"She's going to hate you."

"Good. No, better. Make her happy, Sasuke." Itachi stood up from his seat and went around the table.

He tapped Sasuke's shoulder when he reached him.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, and then punched him in the jaw. Itachi stumbled but immediately clutched in his desk for support.

"Stop this shit, Itachi! I can't let you do this to Hinata."

"I want her to feel something else for me. And if it can only be hate, then so be it."

"You're a fucking genius, Itachi! She can accept whatever happens, just tell her!"

"I don't want her to hurt too much and hold on to her love for me. I don't want to make her suffer. I'm asking for your help, Ototou. You can make her happy."

"No, I can't."

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, looking for Hinata?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Is she busy?"

"Not really. 18th floor, SVP Office. Ah, you know where, anyway. I'll pick Ten-Ten up, bring Hinata home at 8pm, Hiashi-sama needs to talk to her tonight."

"Okay. Thank you, Neji. I will take her home as soon as I talk to her." The two geniuses nodded to each other and parted ways.

Itachi walked to the elevator to Hinata's office. He saw her secretary outside, she bowed to him since she knows who he is. She told him he can go inside, so he did. He knocked first 'til he heard Hinata's voice says, 'come in.'

"Hinata."

"Oh, Ita-chan! Did I forget that we are eating out tonight?"

"No, I just want to talk to you. But we probably should eat dinner first."

"Uhm. Okay, let me just get my coat." She smiled and stood up from her desk to get her coat.

She struggled to put it on 'til Itachi walked to her and put it on to her.

"T-Thank you." She smiled and hooked her right hand on his left arm, like what she does usually. "Let's go?"

Itachi nodded and walked to the door, he opened it for her then they walked ahead, hand in hand.

They arrived at the restaurant in less than 20 minutes. Her favorite one, the traditional Japanese one.

They ordered and ate as soon as the food arrived.

Hinata was curious as to why Itachi is being quiet tonight. Well... He is, truthfully, quiet but not as quiet as this. He always make sure she's comfortable and would deliver some jokes. He is REALLY fun to be with, not like this. They're like in a cold war with the tension around.

After eating, Hinata suspiciously looked at Itachi.

"'Tachi, is there a problem?"

She looked straight in his eyes and found nothing. Nothing. This is not the Itachi she knows.

"I-Itachi? Please talk to me... Y-You're scaring m-me..."

Itachi's eyes soften, he reached out for her hand on top of the table and held it tightly.

"Ita-chan... I'm r-really scared, please speak." Hinata is in the verge of crying, so Itachi decided to tell her.

He sighed and gripped his right hand tightly. "Hinata..."

"Y-Yes, Itachi?"

"Let's..."

Hinata stared at him in anticipation. No... He can't do it. He can't hurt her. If he hurt her, he will kill himself.

"Let's go home."

"Itachi?"

"I'm... I'm just tired.I want to rest."

"Oh... Okay. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to drive? Or I will just call Ko-san so you could go straight to your condo and get some sleep."

"No, I'll drop you home. Let's go?"

"Okay." They stood up, headed outside and went for his car.

It took 10 minutes to reach the Hyuuga compound.

"Good night, 'Tachi. See you tomorrow."

She was about to open the car door when he pulled her hand and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her neck. She even felt his lips softly pecking on her skin. "I love you, Hinata... So much... Please never forget that. I'll always love you."

Hinata smiled and stroked his hair. "I know, I love you too, Itachi. Always remember that."

"Hn. I love you... I love you..." He whispered.

She got off his hug and kissed his lips, he responded eagerly and separated for air.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata."

"I love you, Uchiha Itachi." She smiled and gave him a peck in the lips, then opened the car door. "Drive safely, okay? See you tomorrow."

"Yeah... See you. Good bye, Hinata."

She stepped away from the car and waved at him as he sped away.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

The man addressed regretfully looked at the woman who was in the verge of crying, running towards him.

"Hinata!" Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were chasing her down the hall of the Uchiha Ent.

"Sasuke! Please... Please tell me where Itachi is! Please!" She begged. He could see the pain in her beautiful lavender pearl eyes. His heart ache at the sight of the beautiful woman pleading on him.

"Hinata... Itachi aniki... He's gone."

"No! Please tell me! Where is he?!" She gripped the front of his shirt, her face is so close that her tears are soaking his shirt.

"I don't know... I'm sorry. He didn't tell anyone where he's going."

"No... No... Itachi... I... I can't..." And she burst into more tears. Uchiha Sasuke did the only thing he can do. He hugged her like his life depended on it. He could feel the tears seeping to the skin on his chest through his shirt, but he didn't care. What he cares about is how to make the girl in his arms feel better.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm so sorry..."

"Hinata..."

"Oh, Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

.

**-1 and a half year later-**

"Hinata, dear?"

"Oh, Mikoto Kaa-san. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's alright, dear. Sasuke is really hungry and gets really grouchy, so shall we?"

"O-Okay. Sasuke should be complaining right now."

"You're right. Let's go."

The Uchiha Matriarch walked side by side Hinata towards the patio where her husband Fugaku and son Sasuke were in.

"Mom..."

Hinata and Mikoto looked at Sasuke.

"He's gone... Really gone." He looked at Hinata and quickly directed his eyes somewhere. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Itachi aniki passed away... Sasori and Deidara said they will bring his body from France today."

The Uchiha family didn't had the chance to see the Hyuuga's reaction. She ran away as fast as she heard what Sasuke has to say.

He knows... He knows that she's hurting again. Now he didn't know how to heal her heart again.

_'How will I do this, Itachi? Tch. Of all times to be selfish, you choose now.'_

Sasuke nodded at his parents and quickly followed the ranaway girl.

He knows where she will probably ran to. So walked straight ahead, up the stairs and into Itachi's bedroom.

He found Hinata sitting in his brother's bed, pouring her heart out with her tears. He approached her and sat beside her.

"Hina... I'm sorry. Things happen... Itachi bear the hurt for a long time. I told him to tell you because you will understand. But he refuses. He wants you to loose your love for him because he knows he will hurt you so much when he... dies. A year ago, Itachi's friend Deidara told me... Itachi is already blind. He is really sick. Aside from blindness, he is suffering from Heart Rheumatic Disease. There's nothing we can do. And... He loves you. Too much."

He watch his supposed-to-be sister-in-law and felt a pang deep in his heart. He just didn't want to see her like this. He sighed and enveloped her in a hug.

"You'll be alright, Hinata."

She cling tightly on Sasuke and cried her heart out.

She will be alright. Uchiha Sasuke will make sure she'll be happy again.

He swear for Itachi, she will smile again.

She will love again. Because her heart will go on.

Her heart must go on.

* * *

**It's horrible, is it?! Ow! I'm sorry?**

**Please, review so I'll know what you think. And no, this is has no sequel. Hehe~ SORRY to disappoint! 'Til next time!**

**-❤Hime**


End file.
